


So Be It

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, its not graphic but yeah, this is about her execution yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neophyte Redglare gives in</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Be It

You thought you had won this round. She almost saw her overdue execution. She was so close to seeing punishment, and you were so close to adding another notch on your belt.

Apparently not. What a joke of a career you’ve had.

You feel hands on your arms and ropes on your wrists. You’re too exhausted to fight back now. Even if the mob disappeared now, you don’t know if you’d be able to stand. They’ve beaten you down, overwhelming you with sheer numbers. Mindfang disappeared a long time ago.

White hot anger boils inside you, overflowing and spilling out in tears. When the first spectator attacked, you’d thought “If they’re on her side, so be it.” You didn’t even question it until now.

The unfairness of it makes you cry more angry tears. Your face is muddy and wet when strong arms yank you up onto your feet. You don’t even try to act like you have any fight left in you. The hands pushing you forward are also the only things keeping you up.

Your vision is blurred by tears and exhaustion, but it’s hard to miss the gallows. Well, the mob made their intentions clear from the moment they rose up against you. It would be foolish to be surprised.

You’re going to die like this. You work alone, nobody will save you. A strange kind of calmness starts to ease your anger. It’s almost sad, really.

You thought you’d die young in the name of justice. You suppose you still are, but you didn’t expect to die this young. You didn’t expect to die in vain after your criminal got away.

As you’re pushed onto the first step, you start to hope that your death won’t be meaningless. You try to think of all that you’ve accomplished in so few sweeps. You have won some battles for justice. You have. This is just one battle lost.

You hope.


End file.
